Many different gaming systems are known in which symbols are displayed in order to provide a game on which a wager can be made. Typically such games are played on so-called “poker machines”. Usually the symbols are displayed on a mechanical reel, or in more recent times on a video display. A winning game is determined based on the displayed symbols.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for an alternative gaming system in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.